redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:D2r
SHAMELESS GRAB FOR ATTENTION: I am taking suggestions for some of the character names in a fan fiction I am writing, having given in to the communal urge to produce Redwall literary material. The relevant page should be on my blog. Oh, and thanks for dropping in on my userpage. Feel free to leave a message if you'd like to chat. - d2r 22:11, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ---- Untitled Hi, I like your userpage! But why did you leave the series after Loamhedge? I thought it was really good. --Neildown60px| Takin requests! 01:15, December 22, 2009 (UTC) re: Thoughts on Loamhedge reply Yeah, sure! I like chatting with people. About user pages: As you can see I'm not really a minimalist, I like to fill stuff up, but it helps with getting to know people better. Yes, I can kind of see how it was formulaic, a lot of the books have kind of a repetitious thing going on with them. The battle I thought was good, but yes it could have been prolonged somehow and at the end they still could have pushed the log. Bragoon & Saro's deaths I still found sad, but you're right about the lack of emotional connection. I think that is probably the biggest flaw in Loamhedge, because even though their deaths were sad, you didn't know much about them. And the 'magical' recovery of Martha was, I admit, a little cheesy. And it created a whole twist to the story where Bragoon & Saro died for nothing. So yeah, I can see how that would upset someone's liking of the story. I still found it to be a good read though. The characters of Lonna and Raga Bol I think were well developed and the Abbey Siege I found enjoyable. I'm hoping my library will have Sable Quean when it comes out, I don't like buying any books I haven't already read. But yeah, nice talking with you! --Neildown60px| Takin requests! 18:19, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Ahh, Loamhedge. That is my least favorite book for so many reasons. I thought that Raga Bol was completely unmemorable (I think he was a rat...I don't even remember what he looked like) and he didn't seem that despicable to me. I mean, I could tell you what Cluny or Slagar wore and how they acted because BJ really rammed it through how evil they were; they were really evil and really creative. I mean, I'd never read a book with a facially maimed character before! Raga Bol just seems, in my memory at least, a generic, evil Sea Rat guy who killed like, one person in the entire book. I wasn't over joyed with Lonna either. His seer-y quality really peeved me, actually. I prefer the vermin seers because they are usually crooks, but if they are in contact with some creepy demon or something, its scary and I can understand the 'bad guys' dabbling in black magic; I am with BJ on the good and evil lines clearly drawn, and the seer-good-guys seemed to blur that a lot. It also goes against me on a religious level because I think the 'The spirits are telling me that Raga is near' stuff is not to be messed about with; I can deal with the bad guys because it just seems to go along with their whole 'I'm an evil vermin' philosophy: murder, stealing, lying, and superstition. I'd never thought about the whole bit about Martha magically healing; I was too busy bawling my eyes out when Bragoon and Saro died and how they were killed in vain trying to help some poor, lame girl to think about it. It is a bit odd, but the whole bit about finding a magical cure in some ancient ruins in a bit far fetched, too. What really happened is probably more plausible, really; more likely than bringing back some magic relic or secret elixir of walking. Still, the whole 'nothingness' that came was a bit disappointing; you've just read through 200-300 pages to find out that whoopsie, it must have just dissolved with age. It leaves you asking, "Well, what was it, really?!" I thought it was a low point in Redwall; the main plot was more focused on Martha, really. In retrospect, I could care less about Lonna and Raga Bol; the main plot is not focused on, in my opinion, the 'normal' bit: the 'I'm a berserk badger seeking revenge on the villain because he killed my parents and I am going to kill him with my crazy awesome bow' plot was put second to Brag, Saro, and co., alogn with Martha at the Abbey. But that's okay with me, actually; I think if BJ had made it more about the quest for the cure, which I will say had me excited, and maybe fixed some stuff, added more background about Brag and Saro, it would have been better in my opinion. I also think that the dancing on the wall bit would have been better if it was just singing; I just can't imagine her dancing that well! A girl who's been wheel-chair-ridden practically her whole life can now magically do ballet? I can get singing, but not dancing. Did you ever read Taggerung though? That is my favorite in the Redwall series. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 04:59, January 24, 2010 (UTC) With the 'black and white' morality, I actually do not mind the 'good vermin'; I mean, it probably actually makes them more like-able, because you are thinking "Wow, they overcame so much evil to be good! How nice." On the other hand, you really hate the weaselly black guts out of the bad woodlandies. Because you are thinking they should be good (Well, in Redwall World at least) and then they turn out not to be. My terms of 'black and white' is that I like the evil not the, "Oh, well, I'm evil but its because I'm just misunderstood." That can annoy me. I think my black-white moral 'stuff' is more the, I don't want my good guy mercilously killing vermin babies. That's just despicable, even if they are vermin. And because I don't like the seer-black-magic-lets-go-summon-something stuff, I don't think the good guys should be holding sayonces. I don't care about the bad guys; they're already bad so they're just making it worse. That was one of the reasons I didn't like Lonna; he had some little connection to 'The Great Redwall Beyond' or whatever, and that annoyed me. One of the good things, though, is that because of the black-white moral thing in Redwall, littler kids won't get confused; "I thought that the mices were good, ma! How come that one just killed a shrew?" would confuse them, and probably me! I mean, I don't really mind the black and white system BJ uses all that much. I, personally, don't really care for gray characters in general, but I think BJ uses a different kind altogether, which I like; his are really based on the species, because, like Blaggut who I loved, he was just a rat who had morals, he was a bit thick, but in the end he killed his captain who was evil. And with him and the Dibbuns! Oh that was adorable! I don't like the normal gray character who don't really pick a side; the dabble in both. Personally, the characters that are considered 'gray' by the Admin and the Editors of articles on here are really either good or bad; there's really nothing not good or not bad in them; for example, Dwurp had absolutely no redeemable qualities whatsoever. And you hated him for that. He was just plain evil! But because he's a vole, he's considered 'gray', when in my opinion he's just evil. So really, it seems to me that very few of BJ's character's 'Walk the Line' of Morals. I was so shocked how MP's Holy Grail ended! I'm pretty sure I went, "What?!" I mean, after the migrating coconuts and the black night and the bunnies and the animator with the heart attack...I was a bit underwhelmed, too. Although, I didn't cry. I cried a lot in the death of Loamhedge; they really made it one of those big crying moments with the, "Sunny meadows and shady pastures" or whatever little bit they said. And how they died practically in tandum? Uh, "Where the Red Fern Grows" anyone? Of course, a strange red fern from Indian legend didn't grow over their graves, but still. But, of the two, I will say MtW really made me cry; okay, first Felldoh, then Rose?! Although I was angry a Nelvana for making Martin swear never to kill another thing (Thus putting Mossflower to the flame and um, killing everybody in Mossflower and NEVER FOUNDING STINKIN' REDWALL) and drop the sword made me yell. But, when they had her sing and put an echoey filter on it...oh...crying...even though my straight A report card just got here. A book that is semi-Redwallian (But a lot darker, violent, and they cuss a bit) that has really messed with the normal 'good and bad' lines is "A Taste for Rabbit" by Linda Zuckerman. I read it back in November and re-read it for a book report in later November-Early December. To most people who think of the Fox-Rabbit relationship, they think the foxies are evil and the cute widdle bunnies are so darn good you could just pinch 'em. Well...some of the main characters (One protagonist and two antagonists) are totally going 'against nature', or against human nature, I guess. And one of the protagonists is a bit fuzzy with the morals...A really great book, and you might like it. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:15, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Yep, Watership Down is really good. I read it the majority of it while I was sick; it was my third time trying to read it, the first two I never even got half-way. I actually made a little story-board type thing as a book report for the scene where Hazel was shot, and it was very fun to do. Have you watched the 80's movie? It's really great! I hated the PBS TV show they made; they skipped so much and added this really cruddy bit with basically a rabbit Christmas. Yech. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:23, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Rose's death didn't make me cry. I felt sorry for Martin, though. Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 22:13, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :I have to agree with you there. - d2r 22:15, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pyrrhic You seem to be correct with your interpretation of Pyrrhic now, but before you said "The term "Pyrrhic" implies that Redwall's defeat came at such a high price that they would lose in the long term". A short-term Pyrrhic victory doesn't imply a loss in the future. A Pyrrhic victory is just one where the winner sustains huge losses, some times it can be devastating and totally ruinous, but not every time a Pyrrhic victory occurs. -- LordTBT Talk! 18:36, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, The TV series wasn't very good. I was angered on numerous occasions. They added a stupid fortune teller mouse, and two Arab mice (Turbans and everything!) to Redwall, then basically erased Sister May's role in Mattimeo, and said Luke went off to defeat Badrang instead of avenge Sanya. And, what really peeved me, is some of the otters couldn't talk or didn't wear clothes. They were just walking around the Abbey naked while everyone else was wearing their habits and whatever...and otters are some of my favorite animals. So I was angered at Nelvana. But comparitivly, they did better than the PBS Watership Down. Yech. Well, being discriminating with book stuff would probably be a good quality if you strive to become an author. I know you need to be critical in editing and story writing and such. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 22:17, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes, the TV series made me angry as well. There was never a dormouse in the first Redwall book. Pallum is male, the Guosim had like 5-10 shrews in it, Captain Snow looked like a white great horned owl, Auma pulled out two swords from nowhere, the list goes on... --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 22:21, January 24, 2010 (UTC) No offense taken; you're right. I'll do that right now! :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 22:27, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :You forgot that one legendary scene where they go into the water tunnel at night and emerge into mid-day, Bluestripe. That was just messy. - d2r 22:28, January 24, 2010 (UTC) I laughed when I watched the Redwall cartoon and when one of the Guosim died, the same one would be back the next episode! I laughed a lot when that shrew from Mattimeo told Slagar an army was coming after him when there was less than a score going after him! In Redwall, when Matthias and Cluny are fighting, Cluny took Cornflower hostage, but in the book, it was Friar Hugo. BTW, what is your avatar a picture of? --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 03:36, January 25, 2010 (UTC) And Methuselah didn't die when he was attacked by Chickenhound! He lived and just...died! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 03:39, January 25, 2010 (UTC) I knew it looked familiar! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 03:52, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Sela was killed by Cluny's horde before she reached Redwall, but the show depicted her being killed after giving Cluny's plans away. Chickenhound was the only survivor. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 03:53, January 25, 2010 (UTC) yeah. it's a quote from pirates of the caribbean. you like, or no? Yer off the edge 'o the map, mate! [[User Talk:Windflin Wildbrush|'Here there be mosters!']] 21:19, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ah. oops! thanks! (well, it's different now, but thanks anyway!) Windy Wildbrush Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 13:29, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Name I need some help for my fanfic The Son Of A Warrior. I need a name for a Northern hare. I've got the first name, Satius(Sate-ee-us) but I need help for the last name. I've got either Malicton, Milacton, or Malicta. I can't decide 'cause I like all of them. Could you tell me which one was the best one or tell me another good one. Thanks once again, and I'll try to figure some more names for yore upcoming fanfic. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 04:47, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Well, its a male warrior, gluttonous like hares of course, occasionally gets the Bloodwrath, I guess like Laird Bosie, a little. Fearless and would lay down his life for his friends, likes babes, is totally loyal once he gets to know you. Anything else? --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 11:32, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I think I'll go with Malicton. Satius Malicton. Hm...Oh well. Thanks for yore help mate! --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 10:25, April 17, 2010 (UTC) re: Friends List you, mate. Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 21:02, April 19, 2010 (UTC) no, prob! xD Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 00:40, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Language Hi, I'd like to remind you of our all-ages policy in regards to language used here. Please watch yours, thanks. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:36, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Another reminder. The acronym you used that begins with 'W' is not allowed. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:01, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I take a perverse pride in this, although I take care to watch my language 'round these parts. I'm not made of stone, after all. - d2r 03:09, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:Broken Avatar Picture NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 19:22, June 4, 2010 (UTC) FTW! A winner is you! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 13:49, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I have your sword? Well I'm sorry about that, I was unaware that it was yours. I give your sword back. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 17:13, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Are you ever gonna write a fan fic? Ever have? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:14, June 9, 2010 (UTC) LOL! When did TBT say that Redwallers are Communists? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:15, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh my. Chuckles I left a new question for you on unanswered questions. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:21, June 9, 2010 (UTC) (This sounds like a scenario from "The Godfather") I-I-I didn't mean mothin', boss, I promise! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:30, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Lol, no, actually he told me he read it and despite what he said about it, I did too. --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 13:53, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Neil fell for my trap! Admiral Ackbar: It's a trap! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 14:40, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Your mistake! It's automatically destroyed by my spell card! My monster gains 100 defense points! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 14:48, June 9, 2010 (UTC)